Driving
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Roger teaches Mark how to drive and chaos happens of course. The first story Rogersgirl224 and I wrote together.


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT  
A/N: This is the first published story on that Rogersgirl224 and myself wrote together. We hope you Enjoy!

Mark and Roger were sitting around the loft bored as hell. Mark was watching TV and Roger was looking for something to eat and failing miserably.  
"Mark!" Roger yelled "We have an emergency!"  
"What now Roger?" Mark asked, rolling his eyes.  
"We have nothing to eat at all" Roger told him "You should go get us something to eat! Like Cookies or Edible Panties!"  
"Why would I get us Edible Panties?" Mark asked him giving him an odd look.  
"Okay then! Forget the edible Panties! Get me some cookies!" Roger yelled, smiling.  
"Okay fine" Mark agreed "I'll take my camera and film on the way"  
"Oh no no no!" Roger yelled "None of that shit! I want some cookies now! Your gonna drive this time!"  
"I can't" Mark told him "We don't have a car and besides I don't know how to drive you've known me almost 6 years you should know that!"  
"I never noticed that…." Roger said as he thought for a second "OH EM GEE!! AMAZING IDEA! I'M GONNA TEACH YA HOW TO DRIVE!"  
"WHAT!" Mark yelled "No way! Listen here! You have bad road rage!"  
"I do not!" Roger yelled back  
"Yeah! Ya do!" Mark yelled back at Roger "Remember I know the real reason you came back from Santa Fe!"  
"Big deal!" Roger yelled back "So I threatened to run a few people over! And who really cares if I rammed my shitty car into someone else's? It's not like I have insurance anyway!"  
"All wonderful reasons not to get in the car with you" Mark reminded him as he sat on the couch.  
"But this time it's different!" Roger yelled as he pulled Mark off the couch and out the door "YOU'LL BE DRIVING!"

Roger then dragged Mark down the stairs and out the buildings door. Roger then looks both ways up and down the street  
"What the fuck are you doing Roger?" Mark asked him  
"I just realized that we do not have a car" Roger informed him  
"Ya think?" Mark asked smirking.  
"That's okay!" Roger squeed with joy "I HAVE A BACKUP PLAN!"  
"Oh Joy…" Mark mumbled "What exactly is this amazing plan?"  
"I never said it was amazing…."Roger told him "Just the backup plan….To Life Support!"  
"Why?" Mark asked raising his brow  
"Paul has a car..." Roger informed him as they got to the life support doors.  
"Paul also hates you" Mark informed him "He asked you to leave three life support meetings"  
"It's his job to help me!" Roger said as they walked in and saw Paul.  
"Oh God…" Paul sighed "What can I do for you Roger?"  
"I NEED YOUR CAR!" Roger yelled excitedly "I'M TEACHING MARKY HERE HOW TO DRIVE!" He yelled smiling like an idiot.  
"Oh No…"Paul sighed "I've heard stories about your driving…."  
"MARK DID YOU TELL HIM AWFUL STORIES ABOUT ME?" Roger asked, gasping.  
"Maybe…"Mark giggled "It's okay though I don't need to drive…"  
"YES YOU DO MARKUS!" Roger screamed "GIMMIE YOUR KEYS PAUL! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
"Roger I don't thin—" Paul started to say before Roger interrupted.  
"DON'T CARE!" Roger yelled "GIMMIE THE KEYS!"  
"Roger... lets sit down and talk for a few moments..." Paul said, pulling up a chair for Roger.  
"NO! GIVE ME THE KEYS NOW!" Roger yelled, shoving his hand into Paul's pant pocket forcefully. Paul yelped in surprise and looked as if he's been severely violated.  
"FOUND THEM!" Roger yelled happily, taking the keys out of the pocket as Paul looked at him, obviously stunned.  
"Thank you" Roger calmly said as he pushed Paul on the ground  
"Oh god…"Mark sighed "I'm so sorry about Roger!" He said as he was dragged away by Roger.  
Roger then pulled him outside to the parking lot.  
"Yellow Convertible? No that's not it…" Roger said as he scratched the car  
"ROGER!" Mark yelled  
"WHAT? Red Truck? Nope not it!" Roger yelled as he scratched the truck  
"Why the hell are you keying the cars?" Mark asked  
"So I know which ones I tried already" Roger told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world  
"You could just hit the car alarm button on the set of keys" Mark pointed out  
"Oh" was all Roger could say as he hit the button "SERIOUSLY? A pink Buggy?"  
"I think it's adorable!" Mark smirked  
"Good. Cause your driving" Roger said as he hopped in the passenger seat "GET IN!"  
Mark obeyed quickly and got into the car and Roger just stared at him.  
"Well?" Roger asked "I do not see the scenery changing around me! Which means we are going nowhere!"  
"Obviously" Mark told him "I need the keys!"  
"Oops." Roger said as he handed him the keys "To the store! Awayyyyy!"  
Mark started Driving at about 5 MPH going every slowly to the point where even people walking were going faster than Mark and Roger were going.  
"RED LIGHT MARK!" Roger yelled "God you just went through the red light"  
"So?" Mark said as he kept going  
"RED MEANS STOP" Roger yelled "What store are you even taking me too?"  
"The one I feel like taking you to." Mark told him seriously.  
"Oh god! You were supposed to make a right!" Roger yelled.  
"No it was a left" Mark disagreed  
"It was a right just turn around" Roger told him "Make a U-turn"  
"No that's illegal!" Mark told Roger  
"So is running a red light" Roger pointed out "It is also illegal to go 5 MPH in New York!"  
"I was going 10 MPH Roger" Mark told him.  
"Whatever" Roger said as he put his hands over Marks hands on the wheel. "I'm driving now!"  
"Roger!" Mark screamed "Let go of the fucking wheel! This is dangerous!"  
"NO NEVER!" Roger yelled as he swerved to the left and made a U-turn "That is how you drive the right way!"  
"Roger!" Mark yelled "FIRE HYDRANT!"  
"OH GOD!" Roger yelled "slam on the breaks!"  
"I don't know how to stop the fucking car!" Mark yelled  
"Why not!" Roger yelled  
"You never taught me!" Mark yelled at him "You just told me to drive! I don't even have a license!"  
"I don't either!" Roger laughed "Never stopped me!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENSE!" Mark yelled 

**CRASH**

About ten minutes later and the cops show up.  
"Do you have anything to say Roger?" Mark asked him  
"Oops?" Roger said with a smirk  
"Oops?" Mark asked "That's all you can say? Paul reported his car stolen by us! We're banned from life support and we caused 2 other cars to crash and neither of us have a license and we can't afford to pay the rent and now we owe a $1,000 fine to the police!"  
"Will you still buy me cookies on the way home Mark?" Roger asked, smiling innocently.  
"No" Mark told him "I'm not going to have any money to buy you anything for a long time"  
"Wanna steal some cookies then?" Roger suggested "Were already in trouble with the law"  
"Eh sure" Mark agreed "Why not but one thing Roger"  
"What?" Roger asked  
"You and I are never getting in a fucking car ever again" Mark told him  
"Agreed" Roger told him, as they ran off into the sunset, away from the cops, debating on what type of cookies to buy.


End file.
